Unexpected Love
by SakuraStar2505
Summary: One is the Larynce Princess and a Dredsdale Pince! Put them together and you get two VERY happy granmothers/friends!! if only Serena and Darien thought the same way!! S/D!!!


Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon, or Darien!! ::boo hoo!!:: Even though he IS my boyfriend!!

This story is about how Endymion and Serena met. Even though there really is a seven-year difference I made it a three-year difference. That means that Endymion is 13 and Serena is 10. Ok, now that you know that I will let you read the story.

__

Don't tell me how I had a vision ~ That this day would come to be

Call it luck, call it intuition ~ Here I am, isn't that enough

For a little bit of reality ~ For a little bit of reality

Fate is good, fate can be real ~ If you believe it's what you feel

Oh, what a moment ~ When I looked into your eyes 

I knew I got the prize ~ Oh baby what a sweet surprise

(My favorite part!!!!!!!!!)

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I just knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you :: is that good or not::

__

Time and time again, boy I've always been ~ The only one who thinks things through 

You got a hold on me set me free ~ Who would've known that out

Of the blue

I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night ~ With just one look at you 

I knew everything would be all right

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize 

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

Here I am, isn't that a vision ~ Here I am isn't that a vision

Oh what a moment ~ When I look into your eyes

I knew I got the prize ~ Oh baby what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute to fall in love with you

:: This is not my song it is Mandy Moore's ::

It Only Took a Minute 

" Serena darling hurry up. The king and queen of earth will be here soon." Queen Serenity said to her daughter Princess Serena.

" But mom I don't want to. I don't like them."

" Serena! How can you say that you have not even met them."

" Well, I don't care I don't want to go meet them. Besides they don't have any kids that I can hang out with."

" You don't know that. Just to let you know they have a son that is thirteen. His name is Darien."

" Well fine. Just go meet them ok?"

" Fine." With that said the two of left hand in hand to meet King Endymion and Queen Diana. :: I don't know what their names are so I'm sorry.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the launch pad ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The large spaceship lands with a thud and steps appear. The king and queen of the Earth stepped off the shuttle, and were closely followed by a boy. The boy was wearing armor and had a sword on his left. " Hello Serenity it has been a long time since we have been here." King Endymion said.

" Hello Endymion… Diana , and this is my daughter Princess Serena." She pulled Serena out from behind her, and Serena curtsied. " This must be the young prince."

" Oh yes. This is Prince Darien. Darien say hello to Princess Serena and the queen." Queen Diana said. Darien did as he was told and took Serena's hand and kissed it lightly.

" Hello Princess Serena. My name is Prince Darien. Queen Serenity how are you?" Prince Darien said.

" I'm am fine thank you. If you two don't mind we need to talk, so we will leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." 

" Yeah sure mother whatever you say. Can I go see the scouts? You know I'm missing training for this?"

" Yes Serena I know, but no you can not go see them, you have to take Prince Darien around and show him the grounds. Besides he is going to be here for awhile. Maybe if you act like the princess that you're supposed to be you'll show Prince Darien to his room." Queen Serenity said. Then turning to the king and queen she said, " Shall we go. I'm really sorry for what just happened."

" Ok Mr. Prince Darien lets go. Besides I want to get this over with, because I'm missing scout training for this boring thing. Follow me please. I'll show you were we will eat, the ballroom, kitchen, your room, and I will go off to training. 

__


End file.
